


Be Not Afraid (Bourne Supremacy)

by noveltea



Category: Bourne Trilogy (2002 2004 2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky after Jason's interrogation during The Bourne Supremacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Not Afraid (Bourne Supremacy)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and situations resembling The Bourne Trilogy (films) belong to their respective creators.

**Be Not Afraid**

The door slammed shut with a bang so loud she jumped at the sound.

She was terrified, and it was a feeling she had never truly felt before. She'd been scared; she'd even been afraid of the dark as a child. But terror? No, this was something new.

And huddling on the floor, shaking uncontrollably, she doesn't like the feeling.

She's out of control, spiraling down a well of shock and the unmistakable sense of grief.

Her life has gone to hell, all because of one man.

She doesn't know how long it takes her to pull her hands away from her face. They're slick with tears that had been falling constantly since she'd been slammed against the wall with a gun pressed to her forehead. Even the top of her scarf is damp and she tugs at it aimlessly, wanting to get it away from her skin.

For a moment she can't breathe; the room spins.

She closes her eyes.

When she opens them, the world is still; tinted green and dark, and eerily silent.

She's finally able to stand. Her legs are still shaking, and she's leaning heavily against the wall. But she's up.

_One step._

Breathing heavily. Slowly.

_Move._

The voice in her head is commanding. She recognises it, after all, why wouldn't she? It's her own.

_Move._

She wants nothing more than to curl up into a ball and let the tears guide her into sleep. She wants to be wrapped up in something warm. A blanket.

Someone's arms.

_Don't think about that._

The door is heavy, and the cool air that rushes in when she opens it is harsh and unyielding. There's noise, too. Loud. Chaotic. People rushing around, trying to get to their destination the quickest possible way, with as little regard to anyone else as possible.

No one notices a distressed young woman stumbling through the crowd.

She hugs her arms tightly around herself, a vain attempt at steadying herself.

With one deep breath, she steps out into the crowd.


End file.
